From the Heart
by babystyle
Summary: I think you can call me an average girl who goes through a lot more pain than you can decribe in stories. Sometimes I wonder how it led me up to this moment. Sometimes I wonder how to tell the story. Sometimes I wonder where to start.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sit on the swingset slowly swinging back and forth. The rain comes down hard to the ground as I wonder why the sound of it sings the melody of disappointment. I look down at the puddle and stare at the reflection that I see. I think you can call me an average girl who goes through a lot more pain than you can decribe in stories. Sometimes I wonder how it led me up to this moment. Sometimes I wonder how to tell the story. Sometimes I wonder where to start.

I live in a rich house with parents who cares for me more than you can imagine, or so that is what I wish to imagine. " Sakura, you better get out of hiding because now you're going to regret this, you worthless piece of trash!" I saw my father's face through the tiny hole in the closet door and I winced from the pain I am about to get. I closed my eyes and pictured myself in an open field where no one can reach me in any harm. I always imagine when something bad happens so it's like I'm watching someone else go through hell rather than me. It works out better that way, so my heart will still have hopes."

Sakura, I will find you!" Then, I heard the closet door slammed opened. I quickly opened my eyes and saw the belt in his hand raise up above my head an-.

The alarm clock woke me up so early in the morning. I quickly got up, changed into my school uniform, and left the house. I rather leave the house that gives me torture but facing school, is facing hell. I started walking out of the house. just like any ordinary day. I bought my hot chocolate from the stand and thanked the guy. I walked towards the bench and sat there. I was watching everyone pass on by. I had fifteen minutes until school. I don't have any friends to laugh with times like this. I'm wondering right now what it is like to have a friend. I wonder what it's like to laugh. It seems like a good feeling, doesn't it? It doesn't seem like a big deal to anyone. I hear it all the time as I see friends arm in arm passing by with big smiles. Every morning like this, I also wonder what it is like to be loved. I used to have a mother until something terrible happened.

I walked towards home. I was young and my parents were out on another business trip. They were taking the plane to France. I walked inside the house and heard the phone ringing.

I picked it up and said, "Moshi moshi." For the japanese, it is a way to say hello on the phone.

The person said, "Bonjour. Tu est fille au Kinomoto famille."

I said nervously, "Sorry, Sir. I don't speak French."

He said with a sad tone in his voice, "Mrs. Kinomoto was taking a trip to France on a plane, non?"

I said trying to speak as much english as I knew, "Yes, what about it."

"Something was wrong with the plane.", I gasped and remained quiet.

His voice started to choke as the man continued, "This is the head of the airport. I am here to inform you the tragic news. They were supposed to arrive an hour ago but they never arrived." Tears started building in my eyes.

I already knew what was coming, "The pilot- well, he lost control. No one understands what went wrong but it burst into flames. Not one passenger survived that we have heard from."

I ended the flashback of the phone call. I didn't want to end up in tears again before school starts. Ever since I was born, my father never loved me but he also never abused me in any way. All he ever did was just avoided me so my mother doesn't notice the hatred he holds for me. Now, all he does is bring pain to me. The closest I have ever gotten to love is pity. Maybe one day it's possible for these things to happen that doesn't seem a big deal. For now, I can only dream. I finished my drink and started walking to school. I reached school and heard the bell ring and ran inside. I walked into my classroom and Tomoyo pushed into me and I fell over with my books scattered to the floor.

She said, "Ew, you bumped into me. Bow and apologize."

I looked up and her and mumbled, "Sorry." I really didn't want to get involved with anything so early in the morning. It's better to walk away rather than get yourself into something that'll only lead to trouble.

She smirked at me, "Are you deaf, Kinomoto? You have to bow and apologize."

Mei Ling came by her side and laughed, "No, that ain't good enough. You gotta kick her to make her bow." A crowd started forming. For some reason, they always enSakuraed watching me get tortured. Before, it used to be the whole class but some of my classmates got tired of watching the same thing every morning that they began to pity on me. The ways of my school is cold and harsh. If you see someone being teased or picked on, you wouldn't want to get involved or they'll go against you too. If you're the one being picked on, then it'll start to happen everyday and they won't let it go. If you're the one picking on someone, then you're just another person that people don't want to get involved with unless you're popular.

I brustled Tomoyo's shoe aside, stood up, and picked up my books and said softly, "I already said I'm sorry, Tomoyo." Mei Ling kicked me and I fell to the floor.

Mei Ling said, "You need to learn respect. Isn't that right, Tomoyo?" I didn't really want to start a fight with Mei Ling and Tomoyo, who is her right hand. They both have the whole homeroom in control, especially Mei Ling. All the girls wanted to be like her, all the guys wanted her, and I'm just the target to be picked on. It has been like this since childhood.

Tomoyo smiled, "Let's show her how to respect someone." She grabbed my shirt and I tried to pull free but she just let go and I hit the wall.  
I said, "What do you want from me?"

Mei Ling pointed to the floor, "I want you to bow and apologize to me."

The teacher walked in and Mei Ling said, "You'll get it next time."

The teacher said, "Okay everyone, sit down in your seat. Today is the third day of school. For the past two days, we haven't been able to do a proper introduction with each other. So far, we have just had two assemblies in a row. Let's introduce ourselves in order. First, My name is Mrs. Soiru. I have been teaching at this Suzuka Junior High School. It has been a great ten years here. I hope that this year will be fun. Okay, we'll go down the rows. Stand up from your seat as you say your name and three things about yourself."

Mei Ling said, "You all know my name's Li, Mei Ling. I think that I'm the prettiest girl here, I'm popular, and I'm rich as well." How conceited can she be? But, none of us could really say that. Unfortunately, what she says is the truth. She stands out from the rest of us. She has long silky hair that looks like it flows with the melody of the wind around her. She's photogenic and despite her attitude and how mean she can be, everyone will do anything to go out with her. Her dad is the most famous executive in the business so her family is financially stable. Her life's already perfect enough as it is. She smiled and sat down.

Tomoyo stood up and said, "I'm Daidouji, Tomoyo. I'm taken by Hiiragizawa, Eriol. I hate playing the piano, and I can be demanding." Demanding's an understatement, but whatever. She and Eriol Hiiragizawa have been together since sixth grade when they kissed in truth or dare. I was just standing there watching them play. Tomoyo is really good at the piano but she stopped playing ever since she got a boyfriend. She could be a professional player if she wanted to be. She sat down and I stood up.

I said shyly, "Um..uh..um..M-my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I like to sing, I also like to write songs, and I can be shy."

Mei Ling whispered loudly enough for me to hear and smirked, "Damn right." I blushed and sat back down. Everyone else introduced themselves but I tuned them out. There's no point in listening to them if you already known them since kindergarden. At lunch time, I avoided everyone and just stayed near the teacher. I really didn't feel like getting kicked around. Afterwards was more lessons. Around six, I came home exhausted. My father was sitting on the couch lazily watching t.v.

"Sakura, go to your room."

I sighed, "With pleasure, Father."

He smirked, "And don't come down here until tomorrow." He hit my back with his belt as I passed by. I sighed as I walked up to my room. I got started on my homework and it was soon after one in the morning. There was so much work from my teachers, especially since I'm in all of the honors classes. Soon, I fell asleep on my desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review. I really don't need much reviews unlike other people. It's not the matter of how many review me. It's the matter of who reviews me. If one person wants to read it, I should satisfy that one person right? Yay, I'm so cool like that. lols Well keep reading! And review )

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, I woke up feeling a sharp metal slash against my back. I screamed in pain.

My father yelled, "You didn't do your chores!"

I cried, "You told me not to get out of my room until morning."

"Who gives a damn! You're a liar! You're no good use of me!" He kept hitting me some more until I stopped screaming and just took the hits. He finally got tired of hurting me and left with his words, "One day, I will kill you." Those words paralyzed my body from head to toe. Kill me? I don't want to die. I believed that if something bad happens to one person, something good happens to another person. I believe that because of all the pain that's been brought into my life, happiness has been brought into another. I sighed and put my books and notes into my bookbag and changed my clothes.

Afterwards, I did my chores. I cleaned up the whole living room, kitchen, sweep the floors, vacuum the carpet, dust all the furnitures, did the laundry, did the dishes, and walked out the door. It probably doesn't sound like a lot, but it really is a lot when it's my father's house you are cleaning. In the living room there are pillows scattered everywhere with coffee stains on it. My father loves getting drunk and he takes his anger out not on just me, but he also tends to throw his bottles against the walls and breaks things. I always bleed from trying to pick up the sharp objects but it's something I'm always used to. In the kitchen is just as bad but worse. You can find so many drugs on the counter and powder on the floor. There are sometimes blood nearby the needles you'd inject the drugs with. It wasn't really a pretty sight.

I walked towards the avenue and smiled. It was a really nice day. I bought hot chocolate at the shop and started walking to school. The cherry blossoms and the leaves on the trees started falling around me. The beauty around me makes me forget that such pain could be brought upon life. I turned around and bumped into a few classmates.

Mei Ling said, "Watch where you're going, low life!" She spilled the hot chocolate all over my skirt and I felt it burning on my thighs.

I said, "Sorry, but now you got my breakfast spilled all over me."

Tomoyo smirked, "If you didn't bump into her, this wouldn't have happened. Now, step aside." I moved a little to my left looking down at my shoes. Mei Ling pushed me with her right shoulder and laughed as she passed by. I held the tears in my eyes. If I showed more weakness, the other classmates would make it worse. I looked at the time and I realized I had five minutes to get to school. I started running since it takes ten minutes to get there from where I stood.

I ran into my classroom the second the bell rang and my teacher looked at me, " Kinomoto, what happened to you."

I quickly walked to my seat but remained standing, " What do you mean, Mrs. Soiru. " She walked around me and I got nervous. I hope I'm not in trouble of any sort.

Mrs. Soiru said, " Why, your arms has bruises and scars and your skirt has a drink spilled all over it." My whole class snickered at me. I can tell they were trying not to laugh.

Mei Ling said, "Mrs. Soiru, maybe she tripped over and fell down the stairs with her drink. Isn't that right, Sakura."

I smiled nervously, "Yeah, that's what happened, Ma'am. I fell down the stairs while holding my cup." The class tried not to laugh but it seems that the laughter rolled out. The sound echoed into my ears throughout the body. All I can see is the glee on their faces. I looked down on my desk praying to get out of this nightmare.

Mrs. Soiru replied, "Okay, class settle down.", the class calmed down but a couple were still laughing. Obviously Mei Ling told them about the incident this morning, "Alright then, Sakura, you may be seated. Everyone, we shall be working on a project for the whole month. It'll be about marriage. Next week I shall be putting you students into partners an-" I tuned her out with my thoughts. My face was still red from the embarrassment. I didn't want to turn around or look up at all from my book knowing people are looking my way with a smirk on their face. Then, a student walked into the room. Everyone looked his way. I didn't bother to look up. I heard murmurs of all the girls giggling about how he's cute and all the guys muttering about how they can take him down. Mrs. Soiru said, "Class, I forgot to tell you. This is the new student of our class. Please introduce yourself and tell us three things about yourself."

He said, "Yo, name's Li, Syaoran Li. I moved from Korea. I was born in Japan, and I would like it if you stop glaring at me." The guys that were glaring at him immediately looked down. They can tell that he shouldn't be messed with if he had the guts to say this randomly.

"Alright, Li. I will have someone take you around the building so you know where to go in your schedule.", all the girls excited whispered to each other hoping they'd be called, " Alright, I shall have Kinomoto show you around."

I looked up and cried, "Oh, it's okay! You really didn't have to pick-".

She winked, "Oh but I insist." All the girls glared at me and all the guys just smirked at me. I looked at the clock and it was only 8:15 A.M. The second hand was moving so slowly. Just great, nine hours until school's out.

Syaoran said, "Okay, show me around." I stood up and walked out of the class ignoring the glares and comments.

I said, "Give me your schedule, Li."

Syaoran handed it to me and said, "What's your name. "

I replied not looking directly at his eyes, "Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran said, "Oh, call me Syaoran. I'll just call you Sakura-chan." I looked at him weirdly. Why is he going to name me informally. Why isn't he going to use my last name. That's the formal way in Japan.

I said, "Well, we have to go down to the gym. That's your next class."

Syaoran gave me a weird look, "What did I do."

He responded, "Nothing, I just rather have a tour of the town. Show me an ice cream place or whatever." I looked around if anyone heard what he said, "Syaoran, we're going to get in trouble!" Syaoran crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Oh, I see how it is." I said panicking, "No, I just don't think it's a good idea. We'll get caught and you know what'll happen if we d-"

Syaoran chuckled, "Calm down.", He paused. He was probably having thoughts about this. I think I probably made a bad impression. Now he thinks I'm a goody two shoes. What does it matter anyway. , "Do you trust me. " I stared at him but not at his eyes. He held out his hand.

I took his hand and hesitatingly said, "Uh, alright."

He pulled me in and then said, "Close your eyes." I said that I trusted him so I had to. He put a blindfold on me, took my hand, and then started guiding me around. I knew from the position where I stood five seconds ago to where I was heading since I memorized every step of my town. But then Syaoran said something that took me aback.

Syaoran said with a smirk in his voice, "If you're trying to figure out where I'm taking you by figuring where you're standing from and where you'd go if you turn left or right, forget about it. I made us go around a block to throw you off."

I groaned, "Syaoran! That's not fair!"

He laughed, "This is supposed to be a surprise. You can't try to figure out a surprise. It's supposed to be like magic."

I said, "Why do you want to give me a surprise. You don't even know me." I was really confused inside. Was this a trick or something. No one's this nice to me, well, he wasn't exactly being nice in the first place but it was the close to it.

He shrugged, "So." I sighed and kept walking on. It's not like anyone else will miss me anyway. We kept walking in silence and I kept getting more nervous. Yes, you can call me paranoid but that's just how I am.

Syaoran said, "Sakura-chan, how come you never look at me in the eyes. "

I said nervously, "What do you mean."

"Everytime I look at you, you always look away." I kept quiet. I really didn't want to answer the question. Luckily, we came to a stop.

He sighed, "Okay, you can take it off now." I took it off and gasped.

It really looked as if it was heaven. The cherry blossoms kept falling around me as if it was dancing. The sun was shining down on the water in the lake as if it was showing off its beauty. The wind kept brustling around us making the leaves play around. It felt so peaceful. I ran to the water, took off my shoes, and dipped my foot in there. It was cold and I shuddered but it was a really nice feeling. Then, I realized that Syaoran was right behind me. I stared at him. How could he know that I've long to be in a place like this.

Syaoran smiled at me, "You know, whenever I'm a little depressed, I'd come down here. I figured that you might want to see this place too. Like I said, surprises can be magic. Oh yeah, I also rather take someone here than be stuck at school. " He winked at me and then sat down under the cherry blossom tree. I walked to him and sat next to him.

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

He shrugged, "Just wanted to see you smile I guess. The class seemed to hate you when I first walked in." I blushed and we sat in silence. I really didn't know what to say to someone I didn't know and I was never a good conversationalist to begin with. Suddenly, Syaoran picked me up. I looked at him as he carried me to the shore.

I yelled, "What are you doing!" He grinned at me, "Just having a little fun." He threw me in the water as I gasped for breath.

"Syaoran, YOU'RE A JERK!" I pulled his leg and he fell over into the water.

Syaoran said, "Oh now you're going to get it, Missy." He pushed me into the water and I fell under.

I floated back up and laughed, "Thanks a lot!"

He shrugged, "Finally saw you laugh.", I gasped. Wait, I laughed. I actually laughed. I never had sucha great feeling now that I think about it. Maybe this guy is different.

Syaoran saw the doubts in my face and said, "It's not like it's bad. You look cuter this way." I blushed and turned around. Then he splashed water on me which killed the mood. I started splashing some back and it became a water war. I felt like a little child again and it lasted all afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

yeheyy ... review!

**Chapter 3**

It was six in the afternoon and I was walking home with Syaoran in front of me. I was just staring at his back with silence surrounding us but for the first time, silence didn't bother me. I was smiling and that was all that mattered. I never felt this happiness before and I'm glad that he has been sent to me like an angel. We reached our destination, my house and suddenly my heart stopped. I completely forgot about skipping school and how my father was going to react to it. How stupid am I. Now I'm in for it.  
Syaoran had a confused look on his face, "You have fear in your eyes. Why?"  
I shrugged it off. I didn't want him to be worried about me since he barely knows me, "Oh, it's nothing."  
Syaoran said, "If it's about getting in trouble for skipping school, just blame it on me. I'm the new kid so they wouldn't do anything to me." He grinned at me so I had to smile. I couldn't resist that grin of his.  
I said, "Alright, I'll see you later." I pretended like everything's okay. I'm sure that it was worth it for such happiness. I slowly opened the door and immediately an object was thrown at my head but missed.  
I said, "Good evening, Father." He was right in front of me and his hand grabbed my neck as he lift me up choking me, "F-father, what are y-you doing. "  
His eyes were filled with anger, "You little slut! You think you're so high and mighty skipping school with some new guy that you don't even know! Have I raised you right. What the hell do you learn in school?" I couldn't say a word or breathe. A few more minutes and I'm going to drop dead.  
He continued on, "How do you think I felt when I heard the school call me. I disown you!" He threw me on the floor as I kept gasping for breath.  
I tried to get up but he kicked me back down. This made the bruise on the side of my stomach worse than it was before.  
I cried, "I'm sorry, Father! I can explain!"  
" I don't want to hear your ugly voice! If it weren't for your mom begging to keep you to keep the family line going, I'd have killed you a long time ago!" I started crying. I always tried to deny that I wasn't wanted in this world but now I can't help but break down.  
I cried softly, "Please."  
This got him even more angry, "Get out of the house right now! I don't want to see your ugly face." I stayed on the floor praying that he didn't mean it. I don't have anyone to run to, not one relative or friend. Then, he started throwing his bottle of beer at me as I raised my hand, grabbed my bookbag with my other hand and ran out the door. The bottle was made of glass so my hand is bleeding badly from shielding myself. I sighed as the tears continued to flow.  
I said out loud, "Where can I go now. I'm only fifteen." Then, it occured to me. I'll just go to the cementary. I'll visit my mother. She'll make me smile. I ripped part of my sleeve and used it to cover my hand to stop bleeding. I slowly searched the graveyard and looked at each tombstone until I came across my mother's.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto  
(1954-2000)  
loving wife & mother

I smiled sadly looking at the wilted rose I put on the ground last month. I sat down and leaned my back against the tomb.  
"Mother, did you really had to go. Or do you along with the world, never.  
cared about me. Maybe everything would be different if you were around. But, listen to me okay. There was a new student that transfered to my class and he made me understand what happiness is like.", I started to laugh as I think about the memories, "I don't even know him. It's funny how a stranger could care so much more than those who's known you forever. What more, I'd actually forgive everyone if they'd just stop the pain. How pathetic am I. "  
A voice said, "Oh, I don't know. Pathetic enough to talk to yourself in the dark at a cementary. ", I quickly turned around in fear. Was it my father, a ghost! Am I going to die?  
He laughed at me, "Calm down, what are you so nervous about. It's just Syaoran."  
I said, "What are you doing here?"  
Syaoran replied, "Nothing. I was just walking home from a store and I saw you walking into the cemetery. It should be my question. What are you doing here?"  
I said, "My mother died ten years ago."  
Syaoran said, "You were ten years old?"  
I nodded, "Yeah. But, I'm alright. As long as I can visit her grave, I'm smiling! But, you know, I prefer to visit the places she loved. No ghost would stick around their tombstones. It'd be depressing."  
Syaoran smiled, "You're right. Want me to walk you home?" Suddenly, I remembered about how I was disowned. What do I do? I really don't have anywhere to run to.  
I replied, "I came here, because I lost my key to my house and my father's out of town for several months."  
He laughed, "Are you serious? I'll let you stay in my house for a while."  
I said, "No, it's alright. I'm going to stay at my aunt's house."  
He nodded, "Alright, no problem. I'll see you later?" I nodded and he walked away. I sighed and leaned against the tombstone. I let myself fall and sat on the grave. I gave a small laugh. I literally lied on my mother's grave. I am now homeless. I am homeless and still smiling. How pathetic am I? I guess one person can really make a difference in your life. My thoughts drifted off into a dream as I laid there in the cold. But, the coldness of the mist will never compare to the coldness I feel within.

I walked into the classroom with a smile on my face. I said, "Morning, Mei Ling."  
She gave me a glare, "What the hell do you want?"  
I shrugged, "You make it seem like greeting you is a crime." A couple of my classmates gave a small laugh.  
Mei Ling replied, "Don't mess with my head or you'll get it."  
I smiled, "What are you talking about? I only said morning." I walked away, not needing to deal with her. It was ten minutes until class started to I walked towards the hallway window. Unconsciously, I sang.

_If I could just walk to yesterday  
If I could live through one moment of the past  
I'll never have to cry again_

_If I could just be strong and hold on  
If I could just believe it'll be alright  
I'll always be smiling_

_But the world just pushes me aside  
I'll keep moving forward and show them  
I'll be alright_

Syaoran said, "What song is that?"  
I laughed, "I didn't realize I was singing. I just made lyrics up in my mind just now."  
Syaoran replied, "That's really good. You're a singer?"  
I smiled, "Yeah, but I just write my own songs. I'm not really much of something." The bell rang and I just stood there.  
Syaoran asked, "Aren't you going to come in?"  
I shook my head and smiled, "No thanks. I don't have a purpose for school anymore. I'll see you later." I walked off. I had so much thoughts last night in the cemetery. I can't support myself. There's no way any job would accept some student. I tried looking for one last year. There's no food or water that'll be coming in. I accepted the fact that I was going to die of poverty. Might as well enSakura the moments I had left. I walked to the place that Syaoran took me earlier. I smiled at the memories as I reminisced. I fell asleep contently.

Syaoran thought, "How does she not have a purpose for school? What the hell happened?" Mei Ling was trying to get his attention.  
She asked, "Is it alright if we can get something to eat? Just one meal." She gave him a smile. Syaoran looked at her. She was a beauty, alright. He could not deny it. He couldn't judge her based on what people tell him.  
He nodded, "Sure, one meal."  
She smiled, "After school, at six?" He nodded again and went back to thinking of Sakura.  
Mei Ling thought, "I will take you away from Sakura if it's the last thing I do. She doesn't deserve your thoughts. You deserve better. You deserve me."


	4. Chapter 4

Doot doot doot ... review ? lols

**Chapter 4**

I never realized the importance of food. It's been one week. I have not eatten. I will not beg or accept charity. I have never felt the pain of hunger. How I long to even smell the food. What I would give just to have one more meal. I decided to come back to school, but something happened that I would never be prepared for.

Mei Ling smiled, "Guess what, everyone? I'm going out with Syaoran so hands off!" I frozed the moment I heard those words. It echoed through my mind over and over. Those words alone just filled the silence within my mind. Mei Ling winked at me, "You don't mind that I'm with him, right?" Syaoran walked in through the door and saw me for the first time in one week. He heard those words and turned his head away. He probably didn't want to face me.  
I smiled, knowing that he was listening to me, "You can have him. He was never mine to begin with."  
Mei Ling laughed, "Damn right."  
I said, "Mei Ling, you make it sound like I'm supposed to care." She gave me a glare and walked away. I walked towards my seat. I passed by Syaoran.  
He grabbed my arm, "Where have you been? You haven't shown up in school for a week!"  
I shrugged, "Around. What does it matter? You have your girlfriend now."  
Syaoran said, "Where have you been? Tell me!"  
I said, "It doesn't matter!"  
He held tighter and I winced, "Let me go!"  
Syaoran said, "No, I want to know where you have been!" He accidently pulled my shirt up when he let go. He saw the bruises there and gasped.  
I said, "Forget this." I ran out of class. I knew it was a bad idea to return to school.  
He ran after me and grabbed my arm again, "What the hell were those? Has someone been hurting you?"  
I yelled, "You're the one who's hurting me right now!"  
He said, "It's not a crime to care about you!"  
I said angrily, "If you really cared, you would leave me alone!"  
He said, "Something's up with you! You're usually cheerful."  
I smirked, "Cheerful? Over what? There's nothing to be cheerful about!"  
Syaoran stared at me, "What the hell? You've changed. You're usually not like this."  
I laughed, "You think you know me so well, but you don't. You don't know anything about me! When you go through a lot of mess, you end up changing to survive." I pushed him off and ran out of the building, away from his sight. He looked at me from the window and shooked his head.  
Mei Ling smirked, "You don't need her, baby. You have me now." He looked at her. The sunlight made her hair shone looking like an angel. Her eyes sparkled leaving her smile even more irresistable. It was more than just charms. She was like a goddess who makes you keep coming back for more. Syaoran didn't reply and walked back to his seat.

I had no idea where I was going now. I was so lost and confused. I am so scared now. How do I survive? Someone tell me, how will I live? I ran to the place where Syaoran and I first went to when we met each other. The cherry blossoms kept falling. The scenery made it seem like nothing wrong can ever happen. How can a place seem so beautiful, but people take its beauty for granted?  
I sat down by the tree on the ground and my thoughts wandered into a dream that felt endless. My father was after me again! I didn't know where to run to. He had a gun in his hand. Suddenly, I ran to a dead end. The gun was triggered and the bullet was coming at me and suddenly-  
Syaoran said, "Are you okay?"  
I jumped, "Oh my God, where am I? Am I alive!"  
Syaoran chuckled, "It's just a dream. You were screaming! What happened?"  
I cried, "He's after me!"  
He said, "Who?"  
I shooked my head, "Nevermind. Just someone in the dream. Don't worry about it."  
He replied, "You have been hiding a lot from me. I wish you'd just come out with it."  
I smiled, "It's nothing. How did you know I was here?"  
He replied, "I guessed the places that you would go to and I remember taking you here a few weeks ago."  
I said, "Oh, I see. Where's Mei Ling?"  
He shrugged, "I don't know. I just skipped class. I usually do. It's alright, though. I get decent grades. I think I'll live."  
I looked at the ground, "Why are you with her?"  
Syaoran said, "That's not the question that should be said right now. The question is why are you being this way, Sakura? Why haven't you shown up?"  
I said, "It doesn't matter! You don't care! While I've been gone, you were off to another girl!"  
He was taken back, "Sakura, what are you talking about? Why were you even gone?"  
I cried, "I suffered so much! Not once did I complain, but not once were you there!"  
He said, "What were you suffering from?"  
I replied, "That doesn't matter now. I will always be suffering. But, I try to remember that without pain, there would be no compassion. But, all that's been given is pity."  
Syaoran touched my shoulder, "I don't pity you. I care about you. I am here, aren't I? I went to look for you."  
I said, "I liked you, a lot actually. I thought that we had a connection between us, especially the day we first met. But, you had to go to Mei Ling, the girl that's been taunting me all my life. The girl who has made my life miserable and gave me half these bruises. School is a nightmare for me, but home is what you can call hell. My mother's dead and my father's been giving me all these pain. He tries to kill me about the average of twice a day. He disowned me the day he saw me with you. I've been homeless. I have no place to go. I haven't eaten in about a week. The only water I get is the water I save from the rain. I have no idea how I am going to survive. I refuse to take your charity so don't bother offering help. I don't want anything from you or anyone else. I hope you're happy that I told you my life story! I hope you've been entertained well!" I walked away with tears falling down my face. He grabbed my hand.  
Syaoran said, "Listen, I'm not offering help. I'm asking you for help. My maid quit so there's no one to clean the house anymore. If you could just replace her for a while until I find another maid, that would be great. In return, I'll give you a place to stay and food instead of salary. It's not charity. It's help for help. We would be considered even."  
I said, "You're just giving me crap."  
Syaoran shooked his head, "I really can't cook for my life."  
I laughed, "Alright, I'll do this for you. But, only because your maid quit." I smiled and walked away.

Tomoyo said, "You know. I overheard the whole thing."  
Syaoran said, "You followed me?"  
Tomoyo nodded, "Why not? Anyway, you never had a maid, did you?"  
Syaoran replied, "Shh, keep it quiet! I'm not about to let her starve, alright?"  
Tomoyo leaned against the tree, "To think that I've been taunting her all these years and she's been going through that much. Never knew someone can really go through hell and keep smiling."  
Syaoran nodded his head, "She never even once complained or let me know. Why the hell would you taunt her?"  
Tomoyo shrugged, "She's just a quiet girl in school. How the hell was I supposed to know?" Little did they know, their friend was in for a bigger challenge.


End file.
